Inspector Kagami
by Riveraldiez
Summary: ( KnB x PP ) Kagami enrolled himself into Criminal Investigation Department under Sibyl. He met Kuroko, fellow Inspector in the division he's assigned to while trying his best in dealing with the five Enforcers. KagaKuro x GoM
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basket x Psycho Pass

(( A/N : Because I'm a huge fan of Kuroko no Basket and Psycho Pass fandom, I decided to write an AU between the two. Inspired by my image of Kiseki no Sedai wearing suits and holding the Dominator. ))

* * *

* * * Part I : Seventh Division * * *

* * *

"I assume you are Kagami Taiga?" a woman in her late thirties asked in a gruff tone. She pulled out a document from her desk and took out a card. "This is your ID Card for being a new Inspector. Lose it, and you'll lose your head."

The last statement successfully carved a smirk on Kagami's face. "Like hell I'd ever done that."

"Hmph. Typical newbies' pointless talk."

"Hey!"

"You look like someone who never cares of anything else beside doing something you're obsessed with." The woman told him openly, which starting to irritate the redhead. "You even left your Reason For Joining part empty."

A scoff. "I don't need a reason to do my job."

"Unfortunately…" The woman raised her voice and Kagami could swear his Psycho Pass was going to get cloudy after this reregistration session. "We can't…-"

"Please be quiet."

Suddenly a palm fell on Kagami's shoulder, instantly shutting him off due to shock. Even the woman was surprised.

"What the heck!?" Kagami almost shouted to the blue haired boy who was standing behind his back. "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. A pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied plainly. "I believe you're in a hurry for your first day work. Please be careful on your way." Before Kagami could ask for more, he cut him off and walked away.

"Hoy! Hold on, you…- eh?" Kagami's call fell upon deaf ears since Kuroko seemed to have disappeared out of the blue.

He cursed under his breath.

* * *

While riding the lift alone, Kagami pulled out his ID Card. Red pair of eyes glanced back and forth between his name, which was written neatly beside his photo, and then to his new workplace name on the top part. The blue sigil of Sibyl glowed in his eyes.

"Seventh Division, huh?" a muttered breath. "Meh, whatever. I don't particularly care much about people anyway…"

"I thought you're rather uptight today, Kagami-kun."

For the second time in a day, Kagami let out a rather loud shriek. "When did you get here?!" he yelled.

"I was here first." Kuroko shrugged.

"Lies!"

"I'm not lying."

"Impossible!" Kagami's protest didn't do much against Kuroko's poker face. "I'm sure I was all alone when I first stepped in here!" …right? Kagami wasn't sure anymore since his voice was wavering quite a bit. "Damn it, Kuroko."

The blue haired boy patted his shoulder despite the redhead's glare.

"Whatever." Kagami sighed in defeat.

The two continued in silence.

A soft ding came when the lift door opened to reveal the third floor. Kagami saw Kuroko trailing behind him as he stepped out.

"Oh, you work here, too?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm an Inspector like you, although I was working here long before you."

"Hm…"

More silence ensued for another moment.

At least until Kagami noticed that the boy was walking in the same path as him. "By the way, what division are you working at? Isn't this the way to Seventh Division quarter?"

"Exactly." Kuroko replied, and decided to tell something unexpected for Kagami. "I am the current Inspector of the Seventh Division."

* * *

The sliding door to Seventh Division opened up to reveal Kuroko and Kagami. Contrary to Kuroko's deadpanned face, Kagami's was more of a mix between all sort of emotion swirling on it.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kagami saw a flash of pink blasted like a rocket toward Kuroko at an incredibly high speed before his eyes. He choked out his breath.

"Hello, Momoi-san." The blue haired Inspector croaked out. "Your chest is crushing… me…"

"Ara~ don't be like that! I was worried as to why you come out late." Momoi sulked while hugging Kuroko tightly. A moment passed when she finally noticed Kagami's presence. "Hm? Who might this be, Tetsu-kun?"

"He is Kagami Taiga-kun, a new Inspector here." The blue haired male managed to free himself from Momoi. "Kagami-kun, this is Momoi Satsuki-san. She works in the Intelligence Department, and acting as our main source of information server."

"Kagami Taiga?" Her eyes scanned the taller male like a hawk. Kagami flinched when Momoi ran her gaze to him. "Hm… he looks like a nice guy. Nice to meet you, Kagamin!"

"K-Kagamin…?"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to nicknames soon." Kuroko stated as if he knew this would happen, which he probably is. "By the way, did something happen, Momoi-san?"

Momoi hugged Kuroko again. "Ahh… as expected from Tetsu-kun, he knew my intention even before I get to tell him…" she blushed, holding her cheek.

'Well, that was kinda easy to expect…' Kagami sweatdropped.

"Why, yes, a commotion in the downtown. Someone managed to break through the security in rehabilitation center."

Kuroko nodded, then turned his head to Kagami. "I'm sorry, I know this is your first day, but we're low on personnel right now, so…"

"Don't mind it." The redhead cut him off. "This is exactly what I want. Let's get going, Kuroko!"

* * *

The two Inspectors of Seventh Division took a ride with a car to the downtown part of the city. Since it was night, Kagami could see clearly the bright lamps from the skyscrapers buildings all along the roadside.

The car turned left in slow speed before stopping to a halt. Despite the lights, it was still too hard to see anything in night time.

Kagami got off from his car and glanced around. He saw many deserted things on the concrete ground-broken glasses, planks, and bottles. However, nobody except for him and Kuroko was around.

"People tends to avoid high stress leveled areas due to the effect of Psycho Hazard. That's why you won't find anyone nearby." Kuroko explained after seeing the look on his new partner's face. "Don't forget to take your Dominator." He pointed to a drone with a few blue futuristic handguns it carried.

Taking a small deep breath, Kagami pulled out one Dominator.

_"…Authentication User identified as Inspector Kagami Taiga of Seventh Division. Safety will be unlocked when locking on to a target…"_

The sudden intrusion voice was unusual to the redhead Inspector. He glanced to Kuroko, who only gave a meaningful look in return.

A truck slowly approached from afar. From its blue outline and the brand of Sibyl printed out on the sides, Kagami concluded it must be some helpful drones to aid in the field.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sure you already know of what's inside it, no?"

"Huh? Yeah, I thought some drones might be useful in battles." Kagami replied quickly, before noticing the deadpanned stare on his partner's face. "…What?"

Kuroko nearly sighed. "I thought so."

"Hah? What do you mean by that?"

The said truck finally came to a halt beside Kagami and Kuroko's car. Its backdoor opened, and Kagami could see some people walking off from inside.

Hold it, did he just say 'people'?

"Kagami-kun, they're the colleagues we will be working with from now on." Kuroko's voice clearly rang from his side. "They're the hunting beasts, used to hunt beasts…"

One by one, the people from the truck revealed themselves. Began from a blond male, followed by a guy in glasses and a tan male, and then a rather gigantic male trailed behind them. Each one of them gave menacing aura specific to their title as the notorious hunting dogs.

_"…they are the Enforcers."_

So this is the Enforcers, huh?

* * *

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun…" The blue haired Inspector started introducing politely, "…this is Kagami Taiga. He is the new Inspector and new addition to our division."

"Hm? Oh! You must be the rumored new Inspector, yes?" The blond literally beamed upon seeing Kagami. "I'm Kise Ryouta."

Kagami blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Murasakibara, stop eating during work." The guy in glasses scolded the giant behind him. "And make sure you're wide awake, Aomine."

"Oops…"

"Shut up. Like hell I'd miss the chance to have my fun."

In Kagami's mind, they're rather… unexpected. He had braced himself to meet with some bulky, muscle headed men, and not some teenagers in their early nineteen. If anything, they're far for what a beast in his opinion.

However, they're not, by all means, so menacing as the last one that came from the truck. Even without looking, Kagami could feel his senses alerted instantly upon the last person arrival to the group.

He has a pair of heterochromia eyes and red hair.

In all honesty, everything about this male were screaming dangerous.

"And the last one is Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun, do you hear me?"

_Huh? _"O-oh, yeah, I hear you. Clearly." The new Inspector stammered out.

Kuroko nodded. "Then let's not delay this any longer. Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun will follow my lead to the west path. Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun will be placed under Kagami-kun."

"Huh? Why can't I work with him first, Kurokocchi?" Kise pouted, which only fell on deaf ears.

Midorima raised his glasses. "Stop complaining and get going."

"Hmmpffhh…" More pout.

"Hmph." He turned to Kagami. "That's also applied for you, _Inspector._"

Kagami could feel a vein popped out. "…Shut up."

* * *

A message from Momoi came not too long later. Taking off his gaze from a pitch black ruined building, Kagami opened it. Aomine and Midorima were not far from him, allowing them to hear it as well.

_"…Hanamiya Makoto, 20 years male with short dark hair and 190 cm heights, former highschool student of Kirisaki Daiichi High. He was placed in rehab center after his hue clouded. Last spotted in west part of Tokyo downtown area at 05.18 p.m..…"_

"…tall, male, dark hair…" Aomine gripped his Dominator tightly. "I hope he has at least 300 point. *sigh*"

"Those part describe you perfectly." Midorima pointed out blandly.

"Crime Coefficient above 300?" Kagami asked out loud enough to be heard, not pulling off his concentration from the walls around them. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"See for yourself, Inspector, and you'll know what I mean."

A scoff came from the redhead Inspector. "I don't see the point in us killing someone off dead."

"No worries, we catch, you shoot. End of work."

"That's not a good thing, either!"

The tan male held back a laugh. "Say, do you know about what your job is like?"

"To catch the criminal, definitely." Kagami replied with no hesitation. "Why do you even ask?"

"Then do you know about the difference between us Enforcers and you as Inspector?"

To this question, Kagami didn't answer right away. He blinked. "What difference?"

"…I thought so." Midorima sighed.

"Wh-…Hey!"

Aomine scratched his chin. "Well, uh, we do the hunting while you handle the leash." He made some weird example with his hand, to which the Inspector returned with a deadpanned look.

"You're making it worse…" Midorima commented when he saw Kagami even more at a loss than before.

Ignoring Aomine's protest, the taller Enforcer pushed up his glasses and turned back to Kagami. "To put it simply, we'll be the ones to hunt for the target using any means necessary."

"Any means necessary?" The Inspector felt uneasiness washed over him. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said, Inspector. However, the judgement and responsibilities of what's right or what's wrong regarding our action falls upon you." He paused for a second. "Should you deem our way of doing things are too displeasing, you may _shot_ us with the Dominator."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroko and the other remaining Enforcers took a different route. Everything around them was no more than overwhelming deadly silence.

"Kise-kun, can you find the other team whereabouts?" Kuroko asked in a low tone. Behind him, the blond Enforcer shuffled with his PDA. Not too far away, Murasakibara and Akashi were investigating the buildings around them.

"Give me a moment…"

Unlike his other partners, Murasakibara easily used his tall figure to check out their surroundings. But because of the lack of lighting, he barely saw anything within his normal radius. "This is annoying…"

"Try harder, Murasakibaracchi."

"You owe me food then, Kise-chin." The giant Enforcer sealed the agreement, much to Kise's chagrin. "Mm… Kuro-chin, can I ask you something?"

Not letting his guard down even once, Kuroko nodded. "Yes. What is it?"

"What was the new Inspector name again?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Ah, yes, Kaga-chin…" Murasakibara furrowed his brows in concentration to a certain place. "Why were you asking the new Inspector to work alone?"

Silence fell the moment Murasakibara asked it out. Even Kise paused his search access mid-way to hear the reason directly.

The blue haired Inspector grabbed his Dominator. "I believe it has to do with his first lesson as an Inspector, Murasakibara-kun."

"Lesson? I don't really understand…" Murasakibara huffed with a sulk. "Hanamiya Makoto _isn't _our first target, and the last time we deal with him, _something_ happened."

"Well, there's a saying _experience is the best teacher_." Kuroko reasoned, holding his chin. "Because this is Kagami-kun's first field experience in being an Inspector, I thought he could use this chance to learn the basic idea of what Enforcers are by himself."

Kise grinned. "Good idea, ssu!"

The team continued their task. It was when Murasakibara caught a figure in his field of vision, Akashi responded by pushing away Kuroko to Kise abruptly.

The blond Enforcer was muffled by the sudden weight on him. "Bfft…?!

But then his eyes caught sight of Akashi pointed his Dominator somewhere else, before pulling the trigger. A flash of blue was released and it shot toward someone in the dark alley. Loud yelp echoed, followed by some familiar cursing voices.

More screams erupted as Kise saw Aomine with his trademark smirk ran across his team, thanks to the earlier shot by Akashi's Dominator. The redhead Enforcer instantly turned his heels to go after Hanamiya and Aomine.

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice pierced the darkness as Kise felt someone approached him and Kuroko. Quickly the new Inspector helped the blue haired male to his feet. "Are you okay? Damn, he's got you, huh?"

"Nevermind me, go after him!" Kuroko ordered. The seriousness in his tone made the new Inspector agreed to go after Hanamiya as fast as he could.

Standing up, Kuroko hurriedly made his way after Kagami, with Murasakibara and Kise behind him. "Murasakibara-kun, which way?"

"Left."

A few turns of blocks later, Kagami found Aomine and (the dangerous) Akashi along with some people near an abandoned building. They seemed to have been successful in cornering this Hanamiya guy.

But why were there three guys? Wasn't the target only Hanamiya Makoto?

"It's no use." Kagami heard Aomine's voice near him. "Sorry, but your life ends here…"

"Wait, there are three of them?!" Kagami asked incredulously loud.

Aomine tsked. "They're his lackeys! Can't you tell?"

"Damn, just when I almost got my freedom back…" Hanamiya mumbled. His hand was holding something which Kagami thought as pocketknife, pointing it to Aomine. "Damn you, Aomine Daiki!"

Kagami was flabbergasted upon watching the whole scene. He saw the tan Enforcer pulled out his Dominator, and pointing it back to Hanamiya.

"Aomine!" The redhead Inspector croaked out. "Wait, don't shoot!"

"Don't ridicule me, Inspector! Why don't you aim your Dominator at him and see for yourself?"

Hesitantly, Kagami pointed his own Dominator to Hanamiya's smirking face.

_"…Crime Coefficient level : 175, 2. Target for operation. Safety will be unlocked into Non-Lethal Paralyzer…"_

_You've got to be kidding, me! _Kagami thought.

Before his eyes, a flash of blue suddenly blasted off from nowhere. It pierced through all two of Hanamiya's lackeys behind him.

The teens screamed in pain as they grabbed their chest and shoulder where they're shot. Kagami's eyes widened in pure shock when those teens upper bodies bloated in a second, before bursting into flood of blood on the ground, not leaving anything else aside from blood and pieces of internal organs which had been splitted off like jagged woods.

Upon watching both his friends' demise, Hanamiya used his chance to escape.

Akashi, the one who was responsible for the death of the two teens, wasting no time as he dashed after Hanamiya.

_What… just happened…?_

"Oy? Inspector?!" Aomine decided to let Akashi gone first and instead went to check on stupefied Kagami. "You okay? Hang in there, dammit!"

"Kagami-kun!" Fortunately for Aomine, Kuroko came out in time, as did the other Enforcers.

Kagami blinked out of his daze wen he saw Midorima ran past him. "…I-I'm fine, don't worry."

"I see…" Despite the answer, Kuroko knew his new partner wasn't doing fine as he said. His blue eyes wandered to the flood of blood and flesh not too far away, and it clicked on his mind of the situation.

"Let's go back." He offered the taller male. "Our work here is done."

Kagami snapped his gaze to him. "What? But, Hanamiya is…-!"

"Don't worry. Look."

Kuroko motioned his head to where Murasakibara and Midorima were. Kagami saw the unmoving form of Hanamiya Makoto hanging limply on the former's right arm.

"Is he…" His throat felt dry. "…dead?"

"No. He's still alive, Kagami-kun. Just unconscious."

"I see." With Kuroko's help, the redhead Inspector managed to stand still. "That's good, I guess…"

Between the other Enforcers and drones that slowly filled the place, Kagami 's eyes locked onto the only Enforcer with red hair as him.

_So this is… the true Enforcers, huh?_

* * *

_To be continue...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Part II : Enforcers

Approximately one week has passed since Kagami's enrollment into Seventh Division. By now, the new Inspector had taken note to all Enforcers' name worked under him.

Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintarou, two Enforcers he had been assigned with upon his first field mission. Then there's Kise Ryouta, the most easygoing one out of them, and Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest Enforcer amongst all division with highest affection for edible foods—especially snacks.

Nevertheless, the only one Enforcer Kagami would rather not deal with was undoubtedly Akashi Seijuurou.

The redhead Enforcer apparently had a knack in killing of his 'prey' without mercy. Kagami remembered the first time they had a proper greeting four days prior...

. . . # . . .

_"Yo. ...You can't have forgotten about me." Kagami stood up in front of Akashi. "That other time, you sure pulled a disturbing move."_

"_Of course I remember you, Kagami Taiga." _

_Kagami frowned. Akashi's heterochromic eyes were staring at him—threateningly._

_Despite the Inspector being much taller and huge, the Enforcer was still being the one giving pressure._

_"I'll give you one warning, though " Akashi continued, and faintly, Kagami felt a hand on his shoulder. "Only those subservient to me are allowed to talk without changing their line of sight. I don't allow anyone against me to look down on me."_

_"...—!"_

_A pain on his legs snapped Kagami out from his trance, and Akashi was somehow growing taller. But when did Kagami kneel down?_

_"Kagami-kun!" Barely, the Inspector heard Kuroko calling his name as he ran up to him._

_Those heterochromatic eyes were now looking at him from above. When did he kneel down? "...Lower your head."_

# . . . #

That wasn't a brute force what the hell did he just do?

_" ...mi-kun? Kagami-kun!"_

"Huh?" The Inspector glanced around to find Kuroko beside him. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Kuroko's stare was plain as always. "We have to go now. Didn't Momoi-san inform you through your PDA earlier?"

She did? "Momoi?" Come to think of it, Kagami felt some buzzing from his PDA ten minutes ago. "Uh, yeah, she did, I think."

"Do you remember what she told you?"

"...no."

Kuroko parked his patrol car near a shadowed warehouse. He got off, followed by Kagami and two Enforcers in the back seat, Aomine and Kise.

Kagami glanced around to check in their surroundings. This time the mission took place in an abandoned port near the sea.

"So what do we do here?" Aomine asked in a tired voice, obviously he had just taken a nap while in the car. Even his effort when taking his dominator was rather clumsy. "Oi, Kise, who was the target looked like again?"

Kise took his own dominator and put it on. "Papa Mbaye Shiki, tan male with two meters height. His crime is that of abduction. He beat out his victims, and took them here only to drown them off. His tone was somewhat too delighted for Kagami's own comfort.

"Why are you so happy about this?" The redhead Inspector muttered his comment. If anything, dealing with a criminal with interest in beating up people was not a happy thing.

"Kagami-kun, here." Kuroko handed him a Bluetooth-based headset. "It is our communication device; I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"Thanks." The redhead Inspector put it on his ear.

When putting on his dominator, he saw Kise managed to climb upon a ladder in order to reach the warehouse roof. Aomine was trailing behind him.

"Is it okay to let them wander off like that?" He asked Kuroko who was picking up his own dominator.

"No. We Inspectors are required to be with Enforcers at any given time whenever one undergoes in mission." The shorter male answered. "Let's go."

As expected from an abandoned and deserted building, there were nothing but broken boxes and worn-out fabrics to close them with.

"You sure this is the right place?" Kagami muttered in a low tone to Kuroko who walked beside him. The GPS only has the port map exterior-wise, but this warehouse interior is like a maze.

"That's right."

"...do you have Momoi s map data on you?"

"No. Why would you think so?"

Kagami furrowed his brows. "Probably because you are _too_ calm about this. As if you have something up your sleeves should anything come up."

"Don't worry, even though only Kise-kun who saw all those old map sketches concerning all details of warehouses here, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not." The shorter male replied with his trademark deadpanned-face. "Kise-kun has an amazing ability of photographic memory with high accuracy. He should be able to remember the whole map, including all details of every warehouse just by one look."

_That was crazy_. "I see. So that's what he's good at, huh?"

"All Enforcers each have their own abilities which can be useful in fields; offensive, defensive, and also support skills."

Hearing his partner explanation made Kagami to wander his gaze to the pair of Enforcers who were walking ahead not too far from him. He could not change image on his mind, which told him that both of them looked like predators hunting their prey.

Were the rumours true?

Or...—

Kuroko gasped when hordes of woods suddenly fell above him. Fortunately Kagami was quick enough to react and pushing him out of the way.

A tall figure appeared between them as he hurriedly ran past Kagami. He attacked him with a something sharp, but the Inspector s reflexes were fast enough for him to avoid it. Kagami tried to aim his Dominator, but the figure was already gone.

"Damn...!" At the same time, the redhead Inspector saw a blur of black went after the figure before his eyes.

Was that Aomine? "That was fast!" He exclaimed aloud, enough to be heard by Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise approached them. "If you could, secure the backdoor to the left. It's just next to a stairs.

"Huh? Wait, where are you going?"

But Kise merely smirked. "Wanna take guess, Inspector?"

Albeit a bit annoyed, Kagami had a feeling he should trust that blond who had just run off after the criminal.

"Come on, Kagami-kun. "Kuroko, who had risen up to his feet, gave his palm on to Kagami to take. "I think this is the time for you to see for yourself what Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are capable of."

True to Kise s information, the warehouse backdoor was located near a stairs. After securing it, Kagami and Kuroko hid themselves behind a wooden box covered by a ripped off piece of cloth. It was high enough for them to observe from afar.

Kagami s eyes catching up with a dark-skinned man, whose height almost rivaled that of Midorima. He must be this Papa person, their target. Apparently, he got his hand on a steel rod.

Apparently Kise had easily managed to lure him out and make Aomine corner him. Kuroko's declaration was right, after all.

"Sorry to say this, but you re over, _Tou-san_." Aomine smirked, aiming his dominator to Papa.

"_...Crime Coefficient : over 110. Enforcement mode : Non-Lethal Paralyzer _

Unexpectedly, Papa slashed his rod to a rope near him, surprising even Aomine. Being almost as old as the port itself, the rope instantaneously busted, and a huge container it held tumbling down onto the Enforcers.

"No way...—oomph!" Kagami almost jumped off there if only Kuroko had not yanked him down to stay in place by force.

All of a sudden, the familiar flash of black dashed off before the container fell completely. It dashed through, evading and sidestepping crumbles of wood and steel with high speed before jumping off on to Papa, releasing a blue bullet from his dominator.

In less than a second later, Papa Mbaye Shiki fell on his stomach, unmoving and definitely knocked out unconscious.

Kagami watched the scene between astonished, shocked, and a bit of an awe.

_Aomine and Kise... a combined pair of pin-pointer and fastest hunter in Seventh Division._

_I have to admit, they're awesome._

And so, Kagami learned not to judge a book from its cover.

(To be continue...)


End file.
